The invention relates to thermoplastic elastomers that include polyvinyl chloride and a nitrile rubber additive.
Thermoplastic elastomers are useful in a variety of applications such as, for example, automotive products, grips, seals, gaskets, constant velocity joint boots and wire insulation, cable insulation and jacketing.
Thermoplastic elastomers have been formed from block copolymers or blends of thermoplastics and elastomers. Examples of block copolymer thermoplastic elastomers include styrenic block copolymers, polyolefin block copolymers, thermoplastic polyurethane block copolymers, polyamide block copolymers and polyester block copolymers. Thermoplastic elastomers formed from blends of thermoplastics and elastomers include thermoplastic polyolefin physical blends and thermoplastic vulcanizates.